Team Pokefriends: Volume One
by WagonWheel24
Summary: In a world where humans and Pokemon live on the same level, a small group of Pokemon will discover their destiny, and rise to face against an emissary that has threatened to cover their world in darkness. With the help of many allies, they will face this danger head on, and show the world the true meaning of teamwork.


**New Beginnings**

 **The Start Of A New Adventure**

Our story begins at the front of the "Rescue Team! Sign up!" building. Waiting there at the entrance is a Squirtle. This particular Squirtle, who was leaning against a wall, was wondering where in the world his friends could be? The Squirtle was waiting for his two childhood best friends, Charmander and Bulbasaur. All three of them knew each other when they were just starting school, and they all had the same dream job. That job was to become a Rescue Team.

"Where are they?" Squirtle asked himself, worried.

"Hey! wait up!" yelled someone from afar. Squirtle quickly looked over to see his friend, Charmander, frantically running ahead of Bulbasaur.

"There they are." Squirtle said, relieved.

"SQUIRTLE!" Charmander yelled, as he crashes into the water type Pokemon. Bulbasaur, catching his breath, looked down at his fallen comrades.

"Need * **pant pant*** help there guys?" Bulbasaur asked, nearly out of breath from running so far.

"Get off me!" Squirtle yelled throwing the overly excited Charmander off of him.

"Guys! Holy Arceus, I'm so happy!" Charmander said, jumping up and down, like a child on their birthday.

"Calm down, Charmander, you know how hyper you can get." Squirtle says.

"NEVER!" Charmander yells. "I've been waiting for three damn years for this."

Squirtle backed away from his overly excited friend, gazing up at the sign up building.

"Well...today is the day, guys." Bulbasaur said, looking at the building with all his wonder.

"Yeah! From this day forward we shall be know as, Team Pokefriends!" Charmander says, excitement in his voice.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked at Charmander with displeased faces.

"Charmander, for the last time, we are NOT using Team Pokefriends. No one will take us seriously with that name." Squirtle said.

Charmander looked down with a large frown on his face.

"Well, come on guys, Dialga isn't going to move time any faster!" Bulbasaur said, walking towards the building.

Squirtle and Charmander walked behind him. All three of them enter the building, ready to finally become a Rescue Team. Inside, a friendly Wigglytuff was sitting at her desk, waiting for them.

"Come inside, boys" she says with a smile. They walked up to her, as she gets out some sign up sheets.

"So, what jobs are you young fellows interested in?" She asks the three.

"PORNSTA-" Chamander nearly yelled, before being interrupted by Squirtle.

"N-no! No. We are actually interested in becoming a Rescue Team, ma'am" Squirtle politely told the Wigglytuff.

"Good choice!" she said, writing down things on the piece of paper.

"So, who's the leader?" she asks.

"I am" Squirtle responses.

Wigglytuff writes down more things on the paper.

"Is it just you three?" She asks.

"I don't see anyone else but us three" Bulbasaur said.

"Alrighty, just one last question." She took a deep breath. "What's your team name?"

"TEAM POKEFRIENDS!" shouted Charmander with the largest, happiest, smile.

"I love it!" Wigglytuff said, writing the name on the paper.

Charmander smiled larger. His friends, however, gave him pissed off looks.

"Alrighty boys, you're all ready." she said giving the paper to them.

"Thanks..." a displeased Squirtle said, still giving Charmander the stink eye.

"Be careful boys. Rescue Teams are one of the most dangerous jobs out there. Especially for starters." Wigglytuff said.

"OK, we wont!" Charmander said, as they walked out the door, ready to begin their grand adventure.

* * *

Beyond the "Rescue Team! Sign up!" building, was a medium sized town called "Hedgehaven" located somewhere six miles from the Kantos and Unova regions. It's mostly populated with human speaking Pokemon. It is said to span five miles of tree-covered land. The buildings are built in the way of an old Japanese city, some taller then others, and the ground has no paved roads or sidewalks, which is a good thing that cars aren't common here. This city was well known for it's powerful warriors that fought the forces of darkness during a devastating war. Also to note, not a single human lives there.

Located in the middle of Hedgehaven is a castle. A large castle, surrounded by a small moat, called "Castle Dawn Stone." It's best know for it's 20,000 year old dawn stone, hence the name, AND the fact most of it's kings and queens were either Gallade's or Gardevoir's.

There are two modern rulers, Prince Gallade and his little sister, Princess Gardevoir. Yet to become king, Gallade uses his duties to keep the town in check after his Mother and Father died from a terrible illness. Then ,there is his sweet, loving, little sister, Gardevior. the strangest thing though, Gardevoir, unlike most Gardevoirs, doesn't tend to levitate, seeing levitation as more of a fighting method, then a way of travel. Gallade is...incredibly overprotective, always keeping his eye on his sister, not wanting to lose her too. So ,what's important about them? You're about to find out.

Gallade was meditating outside on his room's balcony. He does this to help calm his mind, as he gets stressed real easily. Being in his own mind gives him a feeling of total bliss. Gallade soon went from the feeling of relaxation, to the feeling of dread. Gallade's eyes forcefully shut, a small pain coursing through him. Something wasn't right. Gallade saw only darkness, and...a pair of large red eyes, staring deep into his soul. Gallade was sweating. What was he looking at? _Who_ is he looking at? His mind was overwhelmed with questions. His body felt cold, as if he was siting in a freezer. The large, dark being, was getting closer, and while doing so, it laughed and smiled.

"Brother?" a voice said.

Gallade gasped, nearly jumping in fear, as the entire world slammed back to him. He turned around to see Gardevior, holding a tray with a tea pot and three cups.

Gallade gave a displeased sigh. "I am meditating, sister" Gallade said to Gardevoir "Leave me be."

"You've been meditating for 2 hours now, Gallade. Is there something bothering you?" She asked putting the tray down on a small table.

"I-it's...nothing" Gallade said looking down.

Gardevoir knew he was lying, but she didn't want to upset him. "Alright then. I left some tea on the table if you need to calm your nerves. If you need to talk to me, I won't be too far." Gardevoir said walking out of Gallade's room. Gallade sat for a little bit, thinking about what happened, and how it could be linked to...The Prophecy. That's it. The Prophecy. Is it true...that the Darkness will come back and...

 _ **He**_ would return?

He didn't want to think about it, but it just keeps slamming back into his head, over and over again. Gallade stopped thinking and got up."It can't happen." Gallade said, grabbing the tea pot. "He was banished...thousands of years ago...it's impossible to escape the Distortion World...isn't it?" Gallade wondered.

* * *

"LISTEN UP!" yelled a loud voice.

Our heroes have arrived to their first day of Rescue Team Training. The classroom was huge, compared to most classrooms they've been in. That's because Rescue Team is one of the most requested jobs for starters. It's also one of the most dangerous. The classroom was made like a movie theater, rows of desks lined the room, with a lovely stair case to help Pokemon to their sets. The Pokefriends sat at the front row, since most of the other seats were taken.

In front of the classroom stood a Chesnaught, who was their teacher.

"I am General Chesnaught" the large Pokemon yelled "I shall teach you the basics of being part of a Rescue Team."

Just before Chesnaught could turn around, Charmander raises his hand.

"Yes uhhh...Charmander" Chesnaught said looking at a clipboard.

"Is this the part where we eat the cardboard?" Charmander asked.

"...No...Never...You sicken me." Chesnaught replied. "To continue" Chesnaught said turning to the chalkboard.

"We shall start with trust training. In order to work as a team, you need to trust your allies. Distrust in a team will, and I mean WILL, lead to problems that will jeopardize your team and your mission."

Chesnaught then turned around to see Charmander holding his hand up again.

"Yes, Charmander?" Chesnaught replied.

"Is is twelve?" Charmander asked.

"W-what?" Chesnaught asked

"I knew it! The answer **is** twelve. I am so smert!" Charmander said with a large smile.

"...Something's not right about you." Chesnaught wondered.

Bulbasaur sat quietly listening to all Chesnaught had to say, only to be distracted by his blue turtle friend.

"What's wrong, Squirtle?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Dude, it's General Chesnaught!" Squirtle said in quiet excitement "He's one of the strongest Pokemon in Hedgehaven, and he's teaching us. Isn't that cool?"

Charmander looks over to Squirtle, and with a big smile, he says "No."

"Am I interrupting something?" Chesnaught said to the three.

"Uh...um...no no...we were just.." Squirtle paused for a moment.

"Yeah, you're interrupting your own class." Charmander said "Why would you do that?"

"Pay attention!" Chesnaught warned, slamming his large fist onto their desks.

Bulbasaur sat quietly again, this time making sure Squirtle's tiny squeals of excitement doesn't bother him. Bulbasaur turned around to see all the other Rescue Teams.

One team consisted of Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic, who made up Team Emerald. Another Team was Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. They were Team Victory. Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup made Team Platinum. Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita made Team Crystal.

Bulbasaur then quickly looked away, blushing.

" _Oh man. Chikorita is here too?"_ Bulbasaur though.

He always kinda had a crush on her, though he was always too shy to ask her out on a date. He also couldn't help to think that all the other Rescue Teams have much cooler names then theirs. Why did Charmander need to open his damn mouth?

"And now," Chesnaught said, turning to his students, smiling "We begin."

* * *

 **Back at the Castle**

Gallade was walking up and down the castle's main hallway, thinking about what he just felt while meditating. Is it a sign? Is it a picture of the future? What? Gallade's mind ran everywhere, trying to pick up the pieces of this puzzle.

"Something troubling you, Prince Gallade?" a Miltank, who was one of Gallade's best servents, asked.

Gallade turned to the cow Pokemon with a small glare.

"It's nothing for you to be involved with, Madam Miltank, I wouldn't want to worry you." Gallade tells the female Pokemon.

"Prince Gallade, please, your sister has been really concerned about you." Miltank told Gallade.

"Madam Miltank, I'm fine. I don't wish to be worried about right now." Gallade says, annoyance in his voice "Now, leave me be."

Miltank took a second for Gallade's words to sink in, and did as the irate prince told. She turned around to walk away, when suddenly, a Farfetch'd came flying like crazy through the doorway. The bird Pokemon had a satchel filled with letters, meaning he was a messenger Pokemon.

"Your Majesty!" he yelled, flying towards Gallade.

"What is it, Farfetch'd?" Gallade asked.

Farfetch'd bowed down to Gallade, and Gallade gave a slight bow back.

"Your Majesty, I have some very important news for you." Farfetch'd said, pulling out a piece of paper. Gallade grabs the paper, taking a good look at it. Gallade's eyes widen, his frowning mouth turning into a large smile.

"By Arceus, I cant believe this!" Gallade said

"What is it, my brother?" Gardevoir asked, walking into the room.

"Sister, you wont believe who is coming to our town!" Gallade says happily.

"Who?" Gardevoir questions.

"The legend himself. Master Lucario. Indulge your face." Gallade says, giving Gardevoir the letter.

Gardevoir reads the letter...

 **Dear Prince Gallade and Princess Gardevoir,**

 **I will be coming to your kingdom on behalf of my mission to find " The Chosen One." I will be staying at Hedgehaven for a long while, for I believe my mission will come to a stop here. I heard that there are a lot of powerful Pokemon there, and I wish to challenge all of them in battle. I even heard Prince Gallade was a pretty good fighter too, though I herd his sister was better, Idk. So, I wont be too long. By the time you get this letter, I might be about a half mile from the town.**

 **I will see you soon.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Master Lucario.**

Gardevoir was shocked. A Pokemon such as him? Coming to their town? She couldn't believe it.

"We need to prepare for his arrival. I will fix up some food." Miltank says, leaving the room.

"I will set up the dinner table." Gardevoir says, following Miltank.

"I shall tell as many people as I can." Farfetch'd says.

"No." Gallade told the bird Pokemon, grabbing his foot before he could fly away.

"What?" Farfetch'd asked, disappointment in his voice.

"We don't want everyone to wait up on him at the entrance of the city once he enters. He wouldn't want that. It's a secret meeting with him, not a large party. Keep it quiet, until he arrives." Gallade told the messenger.

"I was hoping for a party, but can do, Your Majesty." Farfetch'd said, saluting.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

It was break time for the Rescue Teams. They didn't go through too much stuff, but it was some of the basics... _and_ some strategic training.

"That was disappointing." Charmander claims.

"It was." Squirtle replies. "I mean, we didn't get to do too much."

"Yeah." Bulbasaur says "The only true fun part ,was when Charmander accidentally burnt the teacher with his " **False-Flamethrower** "

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

Chesnaught was standing in front of a small, plush Venonat. The Pokefriends stood in front of the teacher, waiting for directions.

"Now, Team Pokefriends, you're handling with a hostage situation. Lets say I'm a Pokemon that's going to hurt this poor, helpless Venonat, what do you do?"

The Pokefriends stood there, thinking on what to do. Until Charmander came up with an idea.

"Don't worry guys, I got this" Charmander whispered to his friends.

"Charmander? O-oh no" Squirtle says, realizing what his friend is going to do.

" **False-Flamethrower!"** Charmander yelled. Grabbing his tail, he took a deep breath, and blew at it forcefully. His tail then shot a small ray of fire towards the teacher's feet. Chesnaught let out a tiny yelp and fell to the floor. Charmander then rushed to the plush Venonat, and held it in the air.

"Touchdown, bitches!" Charmander yells, throwing the plushie down like a football. Charmander proceeded to start dancing. Charmander then stops dancing and looks at Chesnaught.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he says picking up the Venonat plush, holding it in front of the downed warrior "Did you wanna celebrate with me?"

Chesnaught replied by smacking the Venonat plush out of his hands. Charmander then proceeded to dance again.

"Yeah, I think we should take a break." Chesnaught said, holding his pained foot.

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"What's so fun about that, Bulbasaur?" Squirtle asked "We lost a lot of points, and I am pretty sure Charmander gave the teacher second-degree burns."

"Oh come on, Squirtle, I'm pretty sure he finished collage years ago." Charmander claimed.

The others just gave Charmander disapproving glares. It wasn't long until Team Emerald walked up to them.

"Well, it appears Team "Pokefriends" failed their first day of class, hmm?" Treecko, who was the leader, said to the team.

"Nice...name" Claimed Mudkip, sarcastically.

Mudkip had a strange speech pattern, where after he said one word, he would stop for a second before saying anymore words.

"Really? I came up with it myself." Charmander said, pridefully. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, as cool as a Magikarp fighting a rock." Claimed Treecko.

"Hey...that sounds freaking AWESOME!" Charmander yelled with excitement.

"Pfft, Charmanders." Treecko said, rolling his eyes.

"Always...So stupid." Mudkip said.

"Oh, come on, Treecko." Bulbasaur said "You used to be cool when we were younger, but now your acting like a total douche dumpster."

Treecko glared at Bulbasaur, trying to think of a perfect come back. Failing to do so, he turned to Torchic.

"Yo, Torchic, back us up here" Treecko told the fire type.

The Pokefriends looked at Torchic, she hardly said anything to them.

"W-why are you looking at me?" Torchic said, confused on why they were looking at her. "Look, I have no problem with the name, OK? Just...leave me out of this."

"You don't want to say anything because you're in front of Charmander, huh?" Treecko told Torchic, smiling evilly.

"Shut up!" Torchic told the gecko Pokemon, blushing a bright, crimson red.

Treecko just laughed, and Mudkip...just stood and smiled...in a creepy sort of way.

"Let me give you some advice." Treecko said, walking up to Squirtle "Give up. You have no place here. All I see from you, and your little team here, is a disaster waiting to happen."

"Look, just leave us alone, OK?" Squirtle told the gecko. "We did nothing to you, so you have no right to trash on my team like this."

"Treecko's right, ya know." A raspy voice told Squirtle.

Squirtle turned around to see Team Crystal, lead by Totodile.

"You amateurs shouldn't even be here." Cyndaquil told the Pokefriends, folding his tiny arms.

"Yeah!" Totodile agreed, spitting on the ground "Pokefriends. What a ridiculous name."

"Hey, stop it!" A small, shy voice told the fire and water types.

"Chikorita?" Cyndaquil asked, looking into the face of the angry grass type. "You're on their side?"

"Just because the name is funny sounding, doesn't mean they're the worst Rescue Team on the planet!" Chikorita told to her team mates "And besides. I think the name is...pretty cute."

Bulbasaur started blushing. Who knew Chikorita, out of all Pokemon, would stand up for them.

"I'm just saying." Treecko said. "You guys are going to be a danger to the ones you need to save."

"And Charmander doesn't even know **Flamethrower** " Totodile muttered.

"What did you say, snuggybear?!" Charmander said, Glaring at the crocodile Pokemon.

"Look, just..." Squirtle paused for a moment, tears almost coming out of his eyes. "Come on guys, let's just...go get some ice cream and forget all this happened."

Squirtle began to walk away, Bulbasaur and Charmander walking behind him. Chikorita tried to say something, but was stopped by Cyndaquil, who gave her a disapproving glare. All three Pokemon hung their heads low. Maybe they weren't cut out for this. Silence grew on the teams when the Pokefriends left, until teams Victory and Platinum came around.

"What happened here?" Tepig asked the others.

"They were being mean to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle!" Chimchar told the fire pig.

"You saw them earlier!" Treecko nearly shouted. "They're just big screw ups! They have no place here."

"Don't be that way, Treecko." Snivy scolded "We've known them since the beginning of school, and they've never did anything to you. So you're pretty much making yourself look like a pathetic ass."

Treecko stayed quiet for a minute. Come to think of it, him and Bulbasaur were friends before. Maybe Treecko was a bit harsh on them.

"...I guess I ain't no better." Treecko admitted, lowering his head.

"Guys, look over there!" Oshawott yelled, pointing to a mysterious figure.

Everyone turned to where he was pointing, all gasping in unison.

"Who in the world is that?" Treecko asked himself.

The teams went quiet, a mysterious figure was entering the city, wearing a brown, hooded cloak. Everyone was in awe. Who is this mysterious man? What is his purpose?

The hooded figure walked forward, looking strait ahead, feeling the dirt ground under his feet. The figure looked at the town, Trees surrounded the place, and the only modern machines he sees are phones, TVs, and stoves. It seemed like a nice place to crash to. He continued to walked toward the castle, people staring at him in complete shock and awe.

The figure decided it was time to show who he was. With a swish of a paw, he removes the hood to show his true face. People around started gasping in wonder. It was a Lucario. Lucarios aren't normal to see around in Hedgehaven. But this was not just any normal Lucario. It was **THE** Lucario. The Lucario, said to be the very student of Lord Arceus himself, was walking towards the castle, maybe for very important business.

Lucario walked through many yards of Pokemon, looking at him with wonder. He just smiled and waved to the many residence of the city, all the while heading to the castle to speak with the leaders. Gallade, Gardevoir, Miltank and Farfetch'd, were all waiting for him at the small stone bridge at the front of the castle. Prince Gallade was the first to walk up to Lucario.

"Master Lucario" Gallade said, holding out his hand "It is a grand honor to meet yo-"

"Sup!" Lucario said, slapping Gallade's hand, thinking it was a high five "It's great to finally meet you too, Prince G!"

Gallade was speechless "...OK then? Might we step inside for a chat? My sister has food prepared."

"Oh, that's awesome! I'm famished!" Lucario said. "I-I mean...yeah, cool. Lets eat."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Pokefriends are sitting at the ice cream stand, located near front of the town, placed there to help pull more visitors in, waiting for their order to be filled. Whilst waiting, Squirtle sits with a sad expression on his face, thinking about what happened earlier.

"What's the matter, dude?" Bulbasaur asked.

Squirtle got out of his trance and looked at the grass type "Oh...I was thinking about what happened earlier-"

"Oh, come on, man!" Charmander interrupted. "Don't let that crap take you down. They're just jealous of our totally awesome team name!"

"Thanks for the support, Charmander." Squirtle told his overenthusiastic friend.

The Beartic, who was running the stand, walked up to the Pokefriends, giving Charmander his ice cream first.

"OK, here is your methane ice cream, extra coal." he said placing down a metal bowl with a fireball sitting in it.

"Aw dude! My favorite!" Charmander yelled, taking a spoon, and chowing down.

The Beartic just gave Bulbasaur and Squirtle normal bowls of vanilla ice cream. Bulbasaur was eating it at a normal pace. Squirtle, however, was much slower. By the time Squirtle was about halfway in his ice cream, Charmander was eating his seventh bowl.

"How much will this cost us?" asked Bulbasaur.

"Each bowl is two pokedollars pal." Beartic said. Squirtle was about to pull out a small money bag, only to be stopped by the desperate cries of a distressed Butterfree.

"Help! Someone, please help me!" She yelled. The Pokefriends looked at the Butterfree, then looked at each other.

"Come on!" Squirtle commanded, throwing seventeen pokedollars on the counter.

"Please, my baby Catterpie is stuck on the mountain all alone!" She yelled again, hot tears streaming from her face. The Pokefriends ran up to her.

"Calm down, madam." Squirtle told her. "We're a Rescue Team. We can help you get your kid back."

"Oh, thank Arceus!" she said, more tears building up in her eyes. "My sweet Catterpie is stuck on the top of the mountain somewhere. I fear a wild Pokemon might get to him."

"No need to worry, ma'am." Bulbasaur said.

"Yeah, we'll kick any ass that touches your kid, sweetcheeks." Charmander said, the fire on his tail growing brighter.

"Alright! Let's go team!" Squirtle said. "Pokefriends! _'Why did I just say that ?_ ' Move out!" With that said, all three of them ran toward the entrance of the city, and toward the mountains, ready to complete their first Rescue Team mission. What they didn't know, was that three other Pokemon weren't far behind them. They too were going after the Catterpie, but they had more malevolent intentions in mind then just rescuing it.

* * *

 **Back at Castle Dawn Stone**

Lucario sat down to eat. The table was filled with many foods, drinks, and many different flavors of smoothies. Lucario spared no time, and took a macaroon from the nearest basket. Gallade glares at him.

"Master Lucario, we're not eating just yet."

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just really hungry right now." Lucario says as he places the macaroon back into the basket with an embarrassed smile. Gardevoir comes in, a plate holding a teapot in her hands. Lucario looked over to her, eyes widening.

' _By the rings of Arceus! She's beautiful!'_

"AHEM!" Gallade yelled. "This is my sister. She was waiting for you with us. Say hello, sister." Gardevoir stepped to Lucario, and put the plate down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Lucario" She says, holding her hand out.

"O-oh, of course, I was just... Heh...Um...Y-you can just call me Lucario..." He shakes her hand, his face in a deep red color. Gallade steps between the two.

"Shall we get down to business?" He asked, staring into Lucario's eyes with hate.

Lucario rubs the back of his head. "Oh, yeah let's...let's do that."

"Now," Gallade started "What do you know about The Prophecy?"

"O-Oh, well... Arceus never really told me too much about it. All I know, is that The Chosen One's are soon to be discovered."

"Wait..." Gallade became confused. "Ones? You mean..There's more?"

"Well, yeah." Lucario said, shoving a biscuit into his mouth "I mean, one person can't go alone against the God Of Darkness."

"But, who are they?" Gardevoir asks. "They must be pretty important Pokemon if they're living here."

"That's the thing" Lucario said, leaning back in his chair "Arceus never told me who they are. All he told me was "Lucario, you need to find the most worthy Pokemon in the world! Also, get yourself some nice green ass."

"What was that?!" Gallade asked, offended.

Lucario blushes, giggling with worry. "T-Then he said "You will find me The Chosen Ones." And I just...ya know...went with it."

"I see." Gallade says, smirking. "Well, I just happen to have some of the strongest fighters in the land."

Lucario puts his paws together, smiling. "Show me."

About 5 minutes pass, and standing before Gallade and Lucario were about 25 soldiers, standing at attention.

"These, Master Lucario, are some of the strongest Pokemon to ever set foot in the castle." Gallade gloated.

"They do look strong." Lucario said. "Might need to fight them sometime."

"Oh, trust me" Gallade said, rubbing his hands together "These soldiers endured through the toughest training my generals had to offer. Caves of electricity, poison ponds, pits of razor sharp leaves, you name it."

Lucario walks down the hall, looking at the soldiers.

"Let's see here. No. No. No. Too fat. Too small. Too hunky. Too wimpy. I think this one shit himself. Too dangerous...Nope, none of these guys don't seem like "God Fighting" material."

Gallade's eyes shrink. "I-I assure you, Master Lucario, these Pokemon have went through much, MUCH hell to get to where they are now."

"I believe you." Lucario said "But, I don't see any of them with the Chosen One title"

"Well, they're not all the warriors we ha-"

"Oh, I'm sure a prince such as yourself would have thousands of warriors at your disposal, but...what I'm thinking of... It just doesn't involve a soldier."

Gallade becomes irritated with Lucario. "Now, you listen here! What could possibly be a more suitable "Chosen One" then a Pokemon that can stare death in the eye and punch it there?!"

Lucario then turns toward the doors of the castle, paws behind his back. "Ya know, I think I'm gonna go take a walk somewhere. I'll be back."

Gallade's arms lower, watching as Lucario just leaves for some unknown reason.

"W-What? Where are you?...The hell just happened?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

The Pokefriends has been looking around for about an hour now, trying to find the missing Catterpie. They had admitted that maybe taking the job as a bad idea, since they lack training, but they couldn't turn back now. Hope seemed to be hanging by a thread, but the team held onto that thread and pulled on it like there was no tomorrow.

"Catterpie!" Squirtle called "Catterpie, we're here to help you! Your mom is very worried about you!"

"Yeah!" Charmander yelled out. "Don't want her to turn to a psycho bitch, now would we?"

"Charmander, mind your mouth!" Squirtle scolded. Charmander lowers his head in defeat.

"Hey guys!" Bulbasaur called to the others "I found something!"

The others ran to Bulbasaur, looking to see what he found. They noticed a small rattle. Squirtle picks it up, looking at it closely. It has a small bit of saliva on it, looking fresh. Squirtle pokes it, feeling the substance.

"It's warm. He must be close."

"Ya sure it ain't me?" Charmander said, hands on his hips.

"Now's not the time for your jokes, Charmander." Bulbasaur said.

"But I'm not kidding" Charmander said, the flame on his tail growing slightly. "Ever."

The team looks to the ground, hoping to find more clues.

"Guys, the ground has a map to where Catterpie might be!" Charmander said, pointing to a trail of dots on the ground.

"Footprints!" Squirtle said, running toward the trail "Good eye, Charmander!"

"Yeah, thanks, I know" Charmander replied "I've got eyes of steel. Your eyes are pretty sexy too, though."

The Pokefriends all took a look at the trail, leading down a path that lead to somewhere.

"Come on team, let's go get Catterpie!" Squirtle said. All three members took a running start, following the trail. Then, from behind a rock, a large shadow leaps out in front of them.

"Not so fast, Rescue Team!" The figure yelled.

The figure lands, relieving himself to the team. A large grin, and a pudgy, dark-purple body. It's a Gengar, who looked down at the team with his evil eyes. Behind him, an Ekans and a Medicham, both looking at the team with sinister grins.

"You're not going anywhere!" Gengar said.

The team looked to the three, their first rescue mission had just became a much larger situation for them.

 **Who are these out of the blue strangers? And what do they want with the Pokefriends? Will our heroes find Catterpie in time, or will their first rescue mission end in failure?**

 **Find out!**

 **Next time, on...**

 **Team Pokefriends!**


End file.
